Kuroko's Child
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Tetsuna Kuroko, was the phantom sixth member of the "Generations of Miracles". Who left the team, and took a dark secret with her. Now in high school, Kuroko joins a new team, with the hot-headed Taiga Kagami as her new friend. However when Kuroko's new team, begins to face off agianst her old teammates, her secrets, including her darkest one, shall be revealed. AU Fem!Kuroko.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

 _An incredibly strong team with over one-hundred members and three consecutive championships winnings. Even within that brilliant history, a group of five prodigies called the "Generation of Miracles" stood above the rest._

 _However, there was a strange rumor concerning the group. Despite being unknown and lacking game records, there was one other member recognized by the five members._

 _A phantom sixth player. Who had left the group, taking a dark secret with them._

* * *

 **I honestly hated writing that. So I deleted it.**


	2. I am Kuroko

**Chapter 1: I am Kuroko**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the clubs of "Seirin Private High School" were greeting the new students that arrived at the school grounds and offered them to join.

"Oi, how about joining the Basketball club!" a second-year male said while holding up flyers.

"Koganei, you're not going to get anyone to join like that." A fellow student with flyers said.

"Oh, so what else am I supposed to say?" the boy, Koganei, asked.

"Freshmen please join the Basketball club, which needs serious help." The other guy joked.

"That's not funny Izuki." Koganei replied and turned his attention to another student. "Oi, Mitobe! You better remember to let people hear you!" he shouted. The latter, Mitobe, nodded and went back to silently giving out flyers.

"He's not even opening his mouth. Talk about creepy." Koganei whispered to himself, and went back to handing out flyers, not noticing the student that just walked past him.

"Oi," Koganei heard, and turned to see and very tall and muscular man right in front of him. "You're the basketball club right?" the man asked, but the boy was quiet.

Somewhere nearby, a boy with glasses and a young girl were sitting at a table, who represented the basketball club.

"Ah man, some more applicants would be nice." The girl sighed as she looked at some papers.

"We didn't even get ten." said the boy.

"Come on. I mean we're just getting started." The girl replied putting down the papers. "We're a new school. So if we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll become a big deal starting next year." The girl said with a serious expression.

"Are you casually putting so much pressure on your captain?" the boy with glasses asked somewhat nervous.

"Hyuga have you always been so delicate?" the girl asked playfully, causing the boy, Hyuga, to plop face first on the table.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." He promised.

"I wonder how the recruiting is going?" the girl asked looking around. "If they brought a few more promising ones we could…" the girl trailed off as she saw one of her members in front of her.

"The new students are here." It was Koganei, who had anime tears running down his face with a nervous expression. The girl was confused when she heard.

"Is this the basketball club." She heard and looked up to see an extremely tall redheaded boy with an intense look on his face, and holding the nervous Koganei.

" _Who the heck is this guy? He's got the intense look of a wild tiger!"_ The girl thought frozen.

"I want to join…," he said letting go of Koganei and sits down in a chair, facing the girl and Hyuga, who had lifted his head back up. "The basketball club. I'd like to join." He continued staring at the two.

"Huh?" the girl says confused. "Oh, welcome, welcome! Just a second." the girl said happily, as she handed the tall boy a drink. "I'm sure you know, but our school was just opened last year. Our seniors are only second years, so someone of your build would probably quickly…"

"I don't care about that." The boy cut her off as he paused drinking. "I'm going after putting down my name." he said writing down his name while Hyuga and the girl just stay quiet.

"Huh?" the girl says looking at the application. "You don't have a reason to join?" she asked confused.

"Nope." The boy said after finishing his drink and crushing the cup then stood up. "Basketball is the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He said walking away, throwing the cup in a trash bin.

"He's scary." Koganei said. "Is he really a first-year?"

"He's one in a million." Someone said grabbing the latter's attention. Koganei looks to see Izuki and Mitobe.

"Hey where have you been all this time?!" he asked pissed that his friends abandoned him to the boy.

"Taiga Kagami. He went to middle school in America." Hyuga read. "I guess he learned from the source." He said.

"Either way, he'll defiantly be extraordinary." The girl commented.

"Hey." The two heard and turned their attention to Koganei. "You missed this request." He said showing the girl an application.

"Oops." The girl said and took the paper to read it. "Now let's see, Kuroko Tetsena…Huh?" the girl said looking down at the reason. "I was here the whole time," it read. "Odd I don't remember him at all." She said then noticed there was something else.

"Something wrong?" Hyuga asked when he noticed the girl squint and look closer at the paper.

"H-he's from the Teiko basketball club!" the girl exclaimed.

"Teiko? As in the Teiko?" Hyuga asked, and then looks at the paper.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from…The Generation of Miracles." The girl said.

"The Generation of Miracles…You mean that famous group?" Hyuga asked and the girl nods.

"AH!" she said grabbing her head. "Why can't I remember his face?!" she asked in frustration."

Meanwhile, Kagami was walking toward the school not at all noticing that there was someone following him.

* * *

-Later at the school gym-

"All right, so this is the new first years!" Koganei shouted excited as all the freshmen were gathered in the gym.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" a freshmen boy asked another.

"She's a second-year right?" the latter asked.

"If only she were a little bit sexier…" the other said then…

 _Wham!_

Hyuga hit both of them from behind their heads. Calling them idiots. As the girl walked up to them.

"I'm the basketball club's coach; Riko Aida. Nice to meet you." The girl, Riko, introduced herself.

"What?" all the boys said shocked.

"Wait, it's not him?" a boy asked pointing to an elderly man in the background.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko replied as the man shakily waved to them.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me." Another boy groaned.

"Now that you're acquainted with sensei, I'll have you guys first…Take off you shirts!" she demanded in a powerful voice.

"Huh? What?! Why?!" the boys asked confused, but complied and took their shirts off. They all stood in a line as Riko walked by looking at them.

"You," she said to a boy. "You're not very explosive, are you?" she asked. "I bet you can only do 50 side jumps in about 20 seconds, right? You'll need to do better for the club."

"You, you're too stiff." she said to another boy.

"Seriously? She's right." Said the boy.

"How'd she know all that just from looking?" another asked.

"Because her dad is a sports trainer." Hyuga began. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen, it's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace, since she was a child. When she looks at your bodies she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't explain any less from a coach." Hyuga finished his explanation as Riko made her way to Kagami.

"What?" the said boy asked as Riko was staring at him with her mouth agape.

" _What…What is this?"_ Riko thought as she studied the redhead. _"All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the numbers of a first year boy! I can't even see his potential. This is the first time I've ever seen anyone like this. Such raw talent!"_ she thought amazed at the boy's structure.

"Oi Coach! What are you looking at?" Hyuga yelled snapping Riko out of her trance.

"Oh, right! Um…" she said looking at her clipboard.

"You looked at all of them. Kagami was the one." The glasses boy said.

"Really?" Riko asked still looking at the clipboard. "Hmm. Is Kuroko-kun here?" she called out.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko?" Hyuga said and people began whispering.

" _I thought I would be able to point out someone as strong as him."_ Riko thought. "It looks like he's not here today. All right let's begin practice!" She announed when…

"Um, excuse me, I'm Kuroko." A young girl said, as she appeared right in front of Riko. She was shorter than Riko, about an inch, with a petite figure dressed in an oversized gym-suit that cutely hung over her hands. Long flowing sky blue hair that reached her mid-back, big beautiful blue eyes, and blank expression on face.

"Ahh!" Riko yelped surprised.

"What? How long have you been there?" Hyuga asked.

"I was here the whole time." The girl replied in a cute voice making all the boys, except Kagami of course, blush a little.

" _W-what the heck? Where did she come from? I didn't even notice her at all."_ Riko thought confused. "Wait, you're Kuroko?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. Tetsuna Kuroko." The sky-blue haired girl replied.

"Eh?" Riko said speechless. _"She's the one from the Generation of Miracles? Wait a minute."_ The girl thought then cleared her thought. "Were you the Teiko basketball club's manager?" she asked.

"No, I was a player." Kuroko replied.

"Eh?!" everyone said shocked.

"Wait; are they talking about, Teiko? As in _the_ Teiko basketball club?" a boy asked.

"No way, and does this mean that cute girl was on _the_ "Generation of Miracles"?" another said.

"Generation of Miracles?" Kagami whispered to himself.

"Did you not play in games?" Hyuga asked Kuroko.

"No, I played in games before." The latter replied blankly and once again, everyone is shocked.

"No way, seriously?" Riko asked then heard some whispers.

"Hey, isn't Kuroko kind of cute?" a freshmen asked.

"Yeah, and did you see those jugs? They're huge!" another boy said.

" _Eh?"_ Riko thought and looked at Kuroko's chest. The boys were right, Kuroko's chest was big, about almost a D. Riko sweat dropped and looked down at her own chest, which was barely a B. _"Not fair."_ She groaned in her head and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Coach?" Hyuga said.

* * *

After wards, Kagami was at a basketball area practicing. He was about to shoot when he noticed something making him miss the basket and someone had caught the ball.

"You." Kagami said to Kuroko, who was now dressed in the Seirin School-Uniform. It was like Riko's, only with a white over shirt, instead of blue. In addition, it was still big on her small frame. "What are you doing here?" Kagami asked the girl.

"I was just passing by." Kuroko replied with her usual blank expression. "Got to go." she said tossing the ball back to Kagami and began to leave.

"Oi!" Kagami called stopping the girl in her tracks. "I heard about your old team, and how they made it to nationals." He said but the girl stays quiet. "I don't get it, if you were so good, why have you never been heard of before?" he asked.

"Because, I'm a shadow." Kuroko replied.

"Then, why'd you leave your team?" he asked, not seeing the girl flinch.

"That's none of your business." The sky-blue haired girl replies. "Anyway, there is someplace I have to be right now. See you tomorrow Kagami." And, with that she ran away, leaving a confused Kagami.

* * *

-The next day; at the school gym-

"Okay, it's going to be a mini-game, first-years vs second-years." Riko announced.

"Oh man." One of the guys groaned. Then the game started. So far, the ace was Kagami, who was amazing at slam dunks do to his stature. However, the second years found ways around him and began getting ahead. Finally, it was half-time.

"Damn, *pant*, they're way too good. *pant*" one of the first-years said out of breathe and sweating.

"Yeah, *breath* I think we should give up." Another says, and then is suddenly grabbed and pulled by an angry Kagami.

"Quit? What the hell are you talking about?!" the redhead said angrily. He was focused on the kid that he didn't notice a certain blue-haired girl behind him, until he was kneed in the back legs.

"Please, calm down." said Kuroko with her usual calm demeanor.

"You little…" Kagami said angrily glaring at her, causing all the boys to freeze.

"Are they fighting?" asked Koganei then notices Izuki's uneasy face. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Was she always in the game?" Izuki asked.

"Kuroko? You got me." Koganei replied.

" _Even I forgot, and I'm the referee."_ Thought Riko. _"Huh? How long has she been in?"_ she asked herself in thought.

After half time was finished, Kuroko requested her teammates to pass her the ball. They complied and began upping their scores. Riko realized that Kuroko was using her lack of presences to divert the opponents' attention to sneak the ball to her teammates. It was amazing.

"Kuroko! Go!" the said girl's teammates shouted at her when she got a shot. The girl jumped as she got near the basket and tried to dunk the ball in, but it missed.

"Geez!" Groaned Kagami as he jumped into the air. "This is why I hate weaklings!" he shouted pushing the ball into the hoop. "You have to make the shot, Baka!" he said, not seeing Kuroko's smile.

* * *

After school, Kagami stopped at a fast-food joint and ordered a giant tray of hamburgers. He sat down near a window and began eating. However after taking a bite from his first hamburger he realized he wasn't alone. There right in front of him, was none other than Tetsuna Kuroko, with her blank face and drinking.

"Woah! *cough*" Kagami said surprised, and almost choked on his bite.

"Hello." Kuroko politely greeted putting down her drink as Kagami gulped down the hamburger bits in his mouth.

"W-where did you just from? What are you doing?" the redhead asked startled.

"I was here first, and I like this place's vanilla shakes." Kuroko replied and looked down at her arms.

Kagami followed her eyes and that is when he noticed something. It was a little baby with sky-blue hair, in a blue baby sling, that was being held up by Kuroko's left arm. The baby was silent, as it slept peacefully while chewing on a piece of Kuroko's long blue hair.

"Huh? What the…?" Kagami asked pointing at the baby, whose cute little face was being caressed by the girl's gentle hand.

"This is Tetsuya." Kuroko replied and took another sip from her shake.

"Is he your little brother?" Kagami asked, not noticing the girl grip her cup.

"Hai." She replied bluntly.

"How, old is he?" the boy asked.

"He's a month and a half." Kuroko answered. "My, mom had to work late so I picked him up from daycare." She explained.

"Oh." Kagami sighed. "Anyway, you should move. If someone were to see us together, they'll think we're friends." The boy demanded.

"I don't want to move. This is my favorite hangout, and I'm tired." The girl replied with the same emotionless look on her face, and Kagami sighed.

"Here." he said giving the latter one of his hamburgers, having unwrapped the top for her. "I don't like people who suck at basketball, but you at least earned it." He continued.

"Thank you." Kuroko said while slightly smiling, and started eating the burger. Kagami, slightly blushed at the girl's behavior, but just looked away and started munching on his.

After a while, the two finished their food and left the joint.

"Hey, just strong are the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked as he and Kuroko walked down the sidewalk. "If I played them now, how would I do?"

"To put it simply, you'd be crushed instantly." Kuroko answered.

"Understood." Kagami sighed.

"Right now, the five of them had gone on the play for their new schools. One of those schools will stand at the top." Kuroko explained.

"I see, heh, heh. That's great." Kagami said while chuckling. "That's the kind of thing that gets my fire going. I've decided. I'll crush them all, and become Japan's best player." Kagami promised.

"I doubt it." Kuroko suddenly said.

"Huh?! What was that?!" Kagami yelled feeling insulted.

"I'm not sure if you have hidden talent or not, but you wouldn't be able to reach their level as you are now." She said as they crossed the street. "There's no way you can do it alone."

"I see." Kagami said understanding.

"So I decided." She spoke up. "That I'll be your shadow. I'll be your shadow to your light, and we'll defeat the Miracles, together."

"Well, alright then. We'll do it. We'll crush the Miracles, and become Japan's best players!" Kagami said enthusiastically.

"Shh…" Kuroko shushed him.

"What?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko gestured to Tetsuya.

"Oh right, sorry." Kagami quietly apologized. "Anyway, shouldn't you be heading home by now then? You know for your little brother." he said. Kuroko nodded and runs off to home, clutching little Tetsuya all the way.

* * *

"I'm home." Kuroko silently said as she entered her small apartment. It was silent, not a sound. Kuroko sighed and took off her shoes, when she heard a gurgle. She looked at the bundle in her arms, and smiled when she saw little big blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey there, did I wake you up. I'm sorry." She said smiling at the baby then heads into her apartment. Heading into her room, Kuroko sighed as she dropped her stuff on her bed. She then saw a picture of her and Tetsuya in a cherry blossom field. She then looked back down at the bundle.

"Little brother huh? If only that were true. Sorry about lying Kagami, but I can't imagine what you'd think if you knew the truth." She said to herself while hugging little Tetsuya to her chest. "You're all I have left Tetsuya. It's just you and me now."

* * *

 **So how was that? I think I gave away a little too much info, but Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Later. Oh and don't forget to post your reviews on this story.**


	3. I'm Serious

**Chapter 2: I'm Serious**

* * *

" _Wah! Wah! Waah!" screamed a baby boy being rocked in the arms of a certain blue-haired girl._

" _Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. No need to cry. There, there. There, there." She said, soothing the crying boy, which was working._

" _My, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She heard a voice from behind her. She shakily turned around to see someone who she wished she would never have to see again._

" _You…" she said in a scared voice while holding Tetsuya close to her chest. "No, it can't be." She took a step back in fear._

" _Heh, heh, did you really think you could escape from me? Kuroko, Kuroko, you may be invisible to some people, but not to me~." The person said in a freighting voice as they moved closer to the girl and child. However, the girl quickly turned tail and ran._

" _I, I have to…g-get away! Or, or he'll get us!" the girl thought scared as she ran. However, she tripped and fell on her side._

" _Nice try, sweetie~." Kuroko looked up to see the person, along with two shadowy figures. They gestured the two figures, who went up to the girl and take the baby away from her._

" _No! Give him back! Please give him back to me!" she shouted trying to take back the child, but someone grabs her hair and pulls her back down._

" _Oh no you don't. Remember, you belong to me~." the person says and leans in close to the frightened girl._

" _No, somebody, please help me!" the girl thought scarred as the person leaned closer and she could see a yellowish-orange eye staring at her. "NO!" she screams._

* * *

 _*Beep!* *Beep!*_

Kuroko awoke at the sound of her alarm, panting and sweating in fear and panic. She immediately sat up in bed and shut off her alarm. Then something came to her mind.

"Tetsuya!" she said hopping out of bed and rushed over to a crib. She looked inside to see a sleeping baby boy with blue hair, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, you're safe. Don't worry. I'll protect you, forever." She promised picking up the bundle and hugging him close to her chest, as small tears began trickling out her blue eyes.

* * *

-Later at school with Kagami-

"Huh? What do you mean I can't play in a game yet?!" Kagami asked Hyuga.

"Because, you're still a trial member, you're not an official club member yet." Hyuga replied, and Kagami stays still.

* * *

"Man, nothing beats cultivating talent." Riko sighed as she looked over her data then went to drinking her milk.

"Coach!" someone suddenly said while pounding the desk, and surprising Riko, who spurts out her milk at the person.

"Coach, give me an official club membership form." Kagami requested, having wiped the milk from his face.

"What is with you today? You too?" Riko asked annoyed.

"Too?" Kagami asked and Riko explained that Kuroko showed up out of nowhere asking for a club membership form too.

"That brat." Kagami sighed.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?" the girl said annoyed.

"What did you call me?" the redhead asked while the girl turns to her records.

"Well, you both have potential, and we have room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." Riko said handing the boy a form, who gratefully took it.

"Awesome, now I can play in a game, right?" he said and began leaving.

"Hold it right there." Riko said, stopping the man in his tracks and looks at the girl. "I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." She explained.

* * *

Later, Kagami went walking down the school halls, but he stopped when he noticed something on a billboard. It was newspaper clipping that read:

 **Basketball Rookie game  
"Kanto Tournament Debut!"**

"He wasn't kidding." Kagami said to himself.

"Yes, they're strong." The redhead jumped and looked to his left to see a certain petite blue-haired girl.

"Ah! Why can't you show up normally?! Quit popping in out of nowhere!" the tiger shouted startled. Kuroko remains emotionless and just shushes Kagami while pointing to a sign that said "Library". This just pisses the boy off more.

"Are you making fun of me? You are making fun of me, aren't you?!" Kagami asked annoyed while grabbing the small girl's head with a scary look.

"No." Kuroko replied with her usual blank expression, and Kagami lets her go. "Owie, that hurt." She said while rubbing her head cutely.

" _I don't believe it."_ The boy thought. _"How could anyone call an invisible kid like her, the phantom sixth member? How did that happen anyway?"_ he thought turning his attention back to the latter. _"I mean, the rest of the "Generation of Miracles" all went to play for strong schools. So why didn't she go with them?"_

"Hey Kuroko." Kagami asked but was shocked when he found the girl gone. _"Seriously?! How does she do that?!"_ he mentally asked himself while looking around for the girl.

* * *

-Monday on the roof-

Riko was waiting for the first-years on the school roof. She was in a pose that showed off her confidence and pride, and had a serious look on her face.

"I've been waiting for you." She said in an masculine voice, shocking the freshmen.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami said to himself.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko said.

"I forgot about it, but Monday is…The morning assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami shouted his voice echoing. "Hurry up, and take it." He said annoyed, having pulled out his form.

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Riko said, confusing the first-years. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."

"What? Of course I'm…"

"I know you're strong." Riko cut Kagami off. "But I need to know if you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" or "maybe" aren't good enough. I need to know if you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them.

"Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now." She demanded in a strong voice. "If you fail to achieve them, you shall come back up here, strip naked and confess your feelings to the girl you love." She explained with an intense look in her eyes.

"Eh?!" the first-years, except Kagami and Tetsuna, shout.

"All the second-years did it last year." Riko added.

"What? No one told me about this?" one of the first-years complained.

"Well, I heard about when I was recruited." Another said.

"But I didn't think they'd actually…" another joined.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitions. You'll have to do better that just "play in my first game" or "do my best"." Riko explained.

"This'll be easy." Kagami suddenly said and began walking forward. "This isn't even a test." He said and jumped onto the railing. **(AN: Kids, don't try this at home)**. He then took a deep breath, and shouted…

"Class 1-b, number 5, Taiga Kagami. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in all of Japan!" he shouted with such fury in his voice, startling everyone.

" _Is she doing that again this year?"_ Hyuga mentally asked himself. Back on the roof, Kagami hopped off the railing and went back to the others.

"So who's next?" Riko asked, and all the others flinch. "If you don't hurry up, the teachers will get here." The girl warned.

"Excuse me." A boy said. "Could I say I want a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Nope." Riko replied with a smile. "What else do you have to say?" she asks.

"I-I've got one." Another bot spoke up and went to the railing. "Class 1-A, Koichi Kawahara, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo." **(AN: I'm going to skip this one since I'm lazy)**

"Class 1-D, Hiroshi Fukuda. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!" Another boy shouted then it was the next one's turn.

"Class 1-D, Koki Furihata. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one!" he shouted across the field.

" _Doing this really helped us focus last year."_ Hyuga thought on the ground. _"This could be a good tradition."_ Back to the roof.

"If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team." Koi said to Riko.

"I guess I'm moved." She said crossing her arms and turns to the others "Who's next?" she asked.

"Excuse me." Riko turned to see Kuroko. "I'm not good at speaking loudly so can I use this?" the blue haired girl asked holding up a megaphone.

"Where did you get that?" Riko asked taken aback. Kuroko then proceeded to say something, but is interrupted when a teacher burst through the door yelling, and the club ended up being scolded.

* * *

Later, Kagami was once again at the same fast food joint, getting a mountain of hamburgers, and went to sit by a window.

"Geez, I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." He groaned as he began eating.

"I didn't even get to finish and I got in trouble too." Kagami heard and realized once again, Kuroko was at his seat. The taller teen gulped his bite, and turned to the girl.

"You again?" he said then realized she had Tetsuya with her. "And your little brother. Oi." He groaned, not seeing the girl grip the sleeping baby a little. "Maybe I should go somewhere else." He said quietly.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the team?" the girl spoke up and took a sip of her shake.

"That's not gonna happen." Kagami said in an overconfident voice.

"We'll see." Tetsuna said and caressed the baby's face.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big-named school like the other five?" Kagami asked the girl. "You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member." Kuroko just stays quiet and takes a swig from her drink. "Is there some reason you play basket?" the redhead asked.

"My middle school's basketball had one core principle. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important." The girl explained.

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kagami asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko replied.

"Seriously?" the redhead said taken aback.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me." She added, ignoring the baby chewing on her hair. "Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

"We're not gonna try." Kagami said standing up. "We're going to _be_ the best." He added with fire, and Kuroko smiled.

* * *

-The next day-

Kagami walked into his classroom, only to see a bunch of students by the window.

" _What's all the commotion?"_ he thought and walked up to the window too. As he looked out he saw something written on the school field. It read:

 ***We will be the best in Japan***

Kagami smirked knowing who did it. He looked to his left to see Kuroko silently sitting at her desk while reading a book.

* * *

Later in the basketball club locker room, the members were changing clothes when one noticed a magazine on a bench.

"Huh? Is this…?" Koganei said picking it up. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" he says, and shows it to Hyuga.

"Hmm, all the players are featured." Hyuga said as the two flipped through the book. "Kuroko…doesn't have an article."

"Even though she was the sixth member?" Koganei asked.

 _*Knock**Knock*_

"Come in." Hyuga said and Kuroko entered through the door.

"I came to check on you guys." she said then noticed the magazine. "Oh, I remember that article."

"Hey, by the way, why didn't you get interviewed?" Koganei asked the girl.

"I was, but they forgot about me." The girl replied bluntly.

" _How sad."_ The other guys all thought.

"Besides, I'm not like the others. They're true prodigies." Kuroko continued when someone came in behind her. It was Hiroshi and he seemed energetic.

"She's back! The coach is back!" he shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "We're going to have a practice." He announced.

"I wonder who we're playing." Hyuga asked.

"Who knows? She was skipping for some reason though." Hiroshi replied, causing Hyuga to flinch.

"What? She was skipping?!" Hyuga asked obviously nervous for some reason. "Oi, you guys better be prepared. Because if she's skipping, it means that our next opponent is probably tough." He warned everyone.

* * *

-Later in the gym-

The club was busy having a practice match, first-years vs second-years. As always, Kagami was amazing at the slam-dunks, and Kuroko was spot on with her passes. Unknown to them, a person was watching them, smirking.

"Awesome Kagami!" one of the players said.

"Indeed." Another agreed. "He might even be enough to beat the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko heard this and thought back to when she and Kagami talked, more specifically when she said he couldn't beat her old team.

"That's what I said but…," she whispered to herself and look over at the boy, who seemed to glow in the light. After practice Riko announced who they were going to play against.

"A practice match against Kaijou High School?" Hyuga asked.

"That's right." Riko replied. "They will defiantly not disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first-years on the court." She explained.

"Disappoint us? They're better than we are." Koganei complained.

"Are they really that strong?" one of the freshmen asked.

"They're strong at the national level. They play at Inter-High every year." Hyuga replied.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Ryota Kise." Riko added shocking everyone.

"What?" "Him?" "The Generation of Miracles?" the first years began saying.

" _I never thought that I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited!"_ Kagami thought, eager to play against the guy.

"Apparently, Kise also works as a model." Hyuga added.

"Seriously? Awesome." One of the teens said.

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Another commented.

"Idiot." Riko groaned then noticed all the girls in the gym. "Huh? What? What are all these people doing here?" she asked confused.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Groaned a man who was crowded by a bunch of girls, while the players just stare at the scene.

" _Wait, what? What is Ryota Kise doing here?"_ Riko mentally asked herself as the girls continued to flock over the male. Kise was sighing an autograph when he looked up and saw Kuroko.

"It's good to see you again." The girl greeted.

"It's good to see you." The blonde greeted back then gave the autograph. "Sorry, really. Um…Do you think you could wait five minutes?" he asked the girls, who all comply. "There." He said hopping off the gym stage.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked the model/basketball prodigy.

"When I heard our next our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokochi went here, so I thought I'd come and say hi." He explained walking up to the group grinning as he set his sights on Kuroko.

"It's been so long, Kurokochi~!" he said excitedly as he launched himself at the small girl. However, just as he was about to hug her, Kuroko had a sudden flash.

" _Ku-ro-ko~" said a voice as it grabbed the said girl violently._

" _No, go away! H-he's going to, going to…"_ Kuroko thought scarred then… "NO!" she yelled turning her face away while closing her eyes, and pushed on the man's chest. Everyone was shocked at the sky-blue-haired girl's action.

"Kuro-kochi…?" Kise said, causing Kuroko to open her eyes and realized what was happening.

"Kise…" She whispered retracting her hands from the man.

"Kurokochi…?" he began, and then a sniffling was heard. "You so mean~! *Hic* *Sniff*!" the blonde says as he began crying, making everyone sweat drop.

"Ryota Kise, though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical abilities and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." Furihata read aloud from the magazine from earlier. "While he has less experience than the other four, he's rapidly improving all-a rounder." He finished reading the article.

"Wait, since you second year?" Hyuga asked the blonde.

"Well, that article exaggerated a little." Kise replied modestly while scratching the back of his head. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokochi for it all the time."

"Huh? That never did that to me." Kuroko said having returned to her poker face.

"What? So it was just me?" the blonde anime teared "You know, you haven't really changed much." He said suddenly as he stopped crying. "You're still the cute petite girl I remember." He said then noticed something.

"Except for that." He said pointing to her chest. "Dang girl! Last time I saw you, you were just an A, and now you're almost a D. What happened?" he asked as all the others joined in wondering why such a small girl, had such big jugs.

"Huh? No idea." She replied and slightly touched her breasts. "Guess I went through a growth spurt during break." She continued as the boys eyed her chest. Meanwhile, Riko was in the background thinking about what Kise said.

" _She was only an A in Middle school?"_ she thought and looked down at her own, tiny chest. _"Life is seriously not fair!"_ she thought depressed.

"You know it's not just your chest." Kise spoke up getting the blue-haired girl's attention. "Your hair is a little longer." He said gesturing to her blue ponytail, swept over her left shoulder. The teen suddenly reached over his hand and gently touched the girl's hair.

"It's just as soft as I remember. No, it's even softer." He said in amazement, at all noticing the girl slightly fidgeting, but someone noticed.

Kise continued touching the girl's beautiful ponytail, with all the others started jealously wanting a touch too, when suddenly, a basketball came out of nowhere and was heading straight for Kise luckily he was able to catch it in time.

"Ow. What was that for?" he groaned asking the thrower, who was none other than Taiga Kagami himself.

"Sorry about interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all this way just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" The teen said with his signature intense look in his eyes.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just…Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display." Kise replied tossing the ball to Kagami.

"Unbelievable." Riko groaned at the two's behavior, having stopped moping.

"This could be bad." Kuroko jumped in scarring Riko. The match began, and Kise gained the upper edge as he copied moves he saw while watching the team practice. Kagami was almost able to block Kise's slam-dunk, but failed, and ended up falling hard on the ground.

"This is the Generation of Miracles." Kawahara said amazed then turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko, your friend's way too good." He said to her.

"I don't know that person." She replied confusing the latter. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now. It's only been at least 9 months and a half since I quit the team, but surely enough the Generation of miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." She finished her explanation.

"I don't know about this." Kise suddenly said getting Kagami's attention. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He said and began walking over to the other players. "Give us Kurokochi." He said and everyone is stunned.

"Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." Kise offered, making Kuroko jumped a bit, but only Kagami noticed. "I respect you a lot, Kurokochi. It would just be a waste of your time if you stay here. So what do you say?" he asked.

Kuroko just continues to stare at him with a blank stare, but inside she was scared. She tried to open her mouth and say something, but noting came out. It was silent until she noticed the time on the gym.

" _Crap, is it that already?"_ she asked herself and went over to Riko. "Um, coach, I don't mean to be a bother, but I have a part-time job, and I don't want to be late." She explained.

"What? You work?" Riko asked shocked, as are the others, including Kise. When did his former teammate get a job?

"Yeah, my family is going through some financial problems, so I decided to work as well." Kuroko explained.

"I see. Very well, you can leave." Riko said. Kuroko bowed and thanked her then ran off to change and head to her job. With the girl gone, Kagami decided to speak up.

"Kise." He said gaining the man's attention. "Just know this. My team and I are going to dominate you! That's a promise!" the redhead swore pointing at the model with ferocity in his voice.

"I see." Kise replied smirking. "Alright, then it's on!" he said and everyone shivered as the tension rose in the gym.

* * *

-Later at Kuroko's-

Kuroko sighed as she finished the vanilla cake slice that her part-time job gave her. **(AN: Her job is a Maid Café called, "The Vanilla Bean" (1))**. She got up and put the dish in the sink then went to her room. She sighed again as she walked over to the crib in her room, that held a sleeping Tetsuya.

The girl smiled at the baby, but then felt guilt about all the lying she had to do. She looked over at her night stand where and envelope of money laid by the lit lamp. She sighed again, then remembered the events today, and began shivering with holding herself.

" _I'm sorry, everyone for lying, but I'm scarred. Scarred of how you all might look at me if you knew the truth."_ She thought as another thing crossed. _"No matter how much I try, I can't forget. I can't forget what happened the month before I decided to quit the team."_ She thought covering her face with her shaking hand.

" _No."_ she thinks looking at the baby in the crib through her fingers. _"Before I had to quit the team. And hide."_ She thought and began silently crying trying not to wake Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Ta-da, my second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Later! Oh, and don't forget to post those reviews.**

 **(1)Totally made up. I just liked the name.**


	4. It's Better if I Can't Win

**Sorry if Kuroko is a little OCC in this chapter but read anyway.**

 **Chapter 3: It's Better if I Can't Win**

* * *

 _*Beep!* *Beep!*_

Kuroko groggily sat up as she heard her alarm go off. She groaned and slammed the thing off. Yawning, she stood up from her bed, rubbing her tired eyes then remembered the event today.

" _Oh yeah, we're playing against Kise and his new team today."_ She thought then heard a gurgle sound. The girl looked to her left towards the crib in her room. She smiled and quietly walked over to the crib and looked inside to see little Tetsuya sleeping peacefully. The girl then reached in her hand and gently touched the baby boy's forehead.

" _Sorry everyone, for lying to you so much."_ Kuroko thought and began to frown while retracting her hand. _"If you knew the truth I don't know what you'd think of me, but it wouldn't be good."_ The girl thought as guilt seeped through her.

* * *

-Later at Kaijou-

"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." Koganei said amazed as the team entered the school grounds. Meanwhile, Kagami was stumbling around tiredly, with bags under his eyes.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay? The look in your eyes are worse than usual." Kuroko asked the boy she was walking next to.

"Oh zip it." The redhead replied grumpily then remembered how he was so excited about the game that he didn't get any sleep that night. "I guess I was a little too excited." He groaned rubbing his temples.

"That's no good! You need sleep or you might get sick!" Kuroko scolded in a strange tone. Kagami was surprised at the girl's sudden change of tone.

"What the heck?" he asked.

"Hey guys!" the two turned their attention to the sudden voice intrusion. It was Kise, who was running toward them in gym clothes. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." The blonde explained when he caught up to the team.

"Thank you." Riko thanked the man as Kagami walked up to him.

"Kise…oi!" he yelled as the blonde teen walked right past him and to Kuroko.

"Kurokochi, you look absolutely adorable in that outfit." He said to the blue-haired girl, who was dressed in oversized sweat pants and jacket. "You know you never did answer my question yesterday. So, what do you say? Are you going to join, or not?" he asked the girl who remained silent.

"What's up with him?" Hyuga said as the others stared at the blonde model.

"Oi! Just show us the way already!" Kagami said getting annoyed.

"Come on, won't you come back to me?" Kise asked Kuroko, while ignoring Kagami, pissing the said teen off more. Kuroko looked down with her bangs covered her eyes and was fidgeting. Which only Kagami noticed.

"Sorry Kise." She suddenly said confusing the boy. "It would be nice to play with each other again, but…" she trailed off looking up a little.

"I already promised Kagami-kun that I would help beat you and the other Generation of Miracles." She explained. "So my answer is No." The girl answered then everything went silent.

"I see." Kise spoke up and turned to Kagami. "So you're the reason she refuses to come back to me." He spoke in an unfamiliar tone and walked up to the redhead.

"You should know something." He said grabbing the teen by his shirt and pulling him close giving him a glare. "Kurokochi is mine you bastard!" He said pissed off and everyone freezes.

That's when the team, except Kuroko and Kagami of course, realized it. Kise doesn't just want Kuroko on his team, he's in love with her. Kise then let go of Kagami's shirt and began walking away.

"Now it just isn't about your dream." He said and pointed at Kagami. "Taiga Kagami, I challenge you on the court! And when I beat you, Kurokochi will be mine!" he swore with fury in his voice.

"I see." Kagami said then started chuckling. "Sounds good. Alright, I'll take you on!" the redhead agreed and the blonde began leading the team to the gym.

"Wow, they're serious." Riko commented then turned her attention to Kuroko, and that's when she realized that the girl is shaking. _"Don't tell me that talk scared her."_ Riko thought concerned.

"Um, Kuroko-chan, are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder who tensed and looked at Riko slightly through her bangs. The girl then quickly reverted to her blank face and looked up at her coach.

"I'm fine, let's go." she said and began following after the others. However, Riko was still worried. What is up with Kuroko lately? She shook her head and decided to follow as well. Meanwhile, Kuroko's thoughts were all jumbled up in her head.

 _*Kurokochi will be mine!*_ Kise's words kept on replaying in her head. Making her think of something. _*Your mine now, Tetsuna~.*_ the girl had to hold back the urge to shudder.

* * *

"This is it." Kise announced when they arrived at the, huge, gym. All the members widen their eyes in shock as a net divided the court.

"We're playing on a half-court?" Riko asked as the team walked in. "The other side's being used for practice?"

"Oh, you're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi." Greeted a big middle-aged man with black hair and a scuffle. "Which one of you is the coach?" he asked.

"That's me." Riko spoke up and the man is surprised.

"What? You? You're not the manager?" Takeuchi asked.

"I'm Coach Riko Aida. We look forward to playing with you today!" Riko introduced while bowing.

"Uh, yeah." The other coach said scratching the back of his head.

"So, um… What is this?" Riko asked about the court layout.

"It's what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game." Coach Takeuchi replied, making Riko sweat drop. "There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." He said, annoying Riko.

"I see." She said trying to control her anger.

"We're having the others practice as usual so we don't waste time." The man explained then looked at his clipboard. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." He says walking away. Meanwhile, Riko and the team were all burning with rage at the man's tone. Even Kuroko was annoyed.

"They think we suck." Kuroko turns to her right to see Kagami with a shadowy look in his eyes. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice." The girl smiled at the teen's spirit, knowing she made the right choice.

Meanwhile, Coach Takeuchi went over to Kise to inform him that he was not going to be playing in the game, due to wanting to play fairly, and Kise, being part of the Miracles, would just be a disadvantage. Kise whined at this, which annoyed the Seirin Team, and even the coach.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry." Kise apologized to the team. "I'll be on the bench. If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in." he whispered that last part.

"Besides…If you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying that you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." He said, obviously sending that message to Kagami.

"Hey, show the Seirin team to the locker room." Coach Takeuchi told Kise.

"It's fine." Kise heard Kuroko say and watched as the team left to go to the lockers. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait." The girl said walking with her team.

"Alright! Let the practice game between Seirin high and Kaijou high commence!" someone announced when the Seirin returned and was ready.

"Hang on a sec." the referee said as the teams lined up. "Seirin we're about to begin. You need a fifth man." He instructed.

"Um, there is five of us." Kuroko said appearing in front of the referee. Startling him, and the other players out in the process.

"What the heck?" Says one of the Kaijou students who was playing.

"Was she hear the whole time? I didn't notice." One of the team asked startled.

"Wait, is she supposed to be the fifth player?" Another boy asked unsure. "But she's so small. I mean, her uniform is baggy on her." he added noticing the jersey loosely hanging off her figure, revealing her sports bra.

"You know, she's kind of cute." One boy commented and the others took a good look at her.

"Yeah you're right, and check out those jugs man." Another commented noticing the melons on the small girl.

"Man, those are some fantastic tits. So my type." Another boy said eyeing the girl's assets. Kise overheard their conversation making his eyes brow twitch.

" _Grr! How dare they talk about Kurokochi like that! She's mine!"_ he thought gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Geez." Coach Takeuchi groaned who was sitting next to Kise and heard the boys' conversation. "Anyway how is she a player? I mean she barely has any presence at all." The man asks unsure.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it." Kise spoke up catching the older man's attention. "Kurokochi may not look like much, but she's got a few tricks up her sleeve." Kise said and chuckled a little, confusing the coach.

With that said, the game began. Although Riko was worried because of the number differences, Kuroko and Kagami proved to be an invincible force. Just as the Kaijou was about to reach their basket, the sky-blue-haired girl quickly swooped in and stole the ball, then headed straight for the hoop.

However, the other team had cornered her, but she wasn't ready to give up yet as she quickly made a pass to Kagami, who then took the chance and slam dunked the ball, surprising the Kaijou team. Although, Kagami accidently ended up ripped the basket hoop right off its hinges in the process.

"Oops." Kagami said nervously, as a certain blue-haired girl walked up to him.

"The goal is a lot bigger that I thought." The girl said, somewhat impressed. The boy looks at the hoop in his hand and has to agree with the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, I think I can fit you in it." The redhead said and put the above the girl's head then dropped it around her. "I knew it, fits perfectly. Hahaha~!" The teen laughed. Followed by a light chuckle from Kuroko, who found this also funny. Unknown to both that a jealous Kise was watching.

" _How dare he act so comfortable with my Kurokochi!"_ he thought growing angry watching the two laugh together. _"It's not fair. Why won't Kurokochi laugh with me? I'm way more suited for her than that guy."_

I'm so sorry!" Riko apologized to Coach Takeuchi as Kuroko walked up to them.

"Sorry about breaking your hoop." She apologized with her usual blank stare. "Do you mind if we use the full court now?" she asked. Takeuchi gritted his teeth, but ultimately complied, and then started setting up the full court.

"That was a beating." Both Kuroko and Kagami turned to see Kise. "I've never seen coach like that before." He continued.

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami spat back at the boy.

"By the way, how much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko asked as she began walking away.

"Wait! Are we have to pay for that?!" Kagami asked nervous.

* * *

After wards, the game was ready to resume. Almost all of the student body was in the gym to watch the match, and this time, Kise was in the game. To Kagami, it didn't matter. It just made things more interesting. However…

"Kyah! Kise-san do your best!" screamed a bunch of girls in the gym.

"W-what the?" Hyuga asked startled at all the screaming girls.

"Ah yeah, this happens whenever he plays." Explained one of the Kaijou players. "Also…" the player trailed off as another player ran by them and kicked Kise from the back.

"Bastard! Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" **(Um, I thinks it's a little late for that)** he shouted pissed off at the blonde model.

"Ow, but you already hit me Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise groaned at the older teen, Kasamatsu.

"Do you understand what's going on Kise? Who the hell is number 10?" Kasamatsu asked with an intense stare.

"Number 10?" Kise asked then looked at Kagami. "Oh, that's Kagami." He answered his sempai.

"Kagami? Humph! Never heard of him." Kasamatsu replied.

"Oh, just forget about him." Kise said while chuckling a little. "The girl who stole the ball, number 11…She's my old teammate from Teiko, Kurokochi. She's amazing isn't she?" The blonde model explained joyfully.

"Why are you so happy?" The upperclassmen asked annoyed, and punched Kise in the stomach. "In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favor." He said and Kise smirked slyly.

With that, the game began with Kise made a slam-dunk, causing the girls to go wild, and Kise being kicked by Kasamatsu again, this time for not breaking the hoop off as Kagami did.

" _Whoa. He dunked that harder than I did."_ Kagami thought getting nervous.

"I can't say the same for the girls…" Kise spoke up as he walked by the redhead, catching the said boy's attention. "…but I've never failed to return a favor on court." He said with a sly smirk pissing of Kagami.

"Bastard. Bring it on then!" Kagami replied with ferocity in his voice.

The game continued with Kuroko sneaking in a pass and Kagami getting a slam-dunk. The game was intense, with the Kaijou team ahead, but Seirin was catching up. As Kagami was about to make a fade away, Kise quickly blocked it, and ended doing his own fade away shot too. Finally, it was break time, and everyone could rest.

* * *

"You know, this isn't really easy." One of the teammates said to Kasamatsu.

"Agreed. That first year duo is brutal." The said senpai replies then turns to the blonde model. "Also, you should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko girl?" he asked, and the blonde teen brightens.

"Oh, I know right? Kurokochi's actually…"

"Why the heck are you so happy?" The ravenette growled annoyed and punched Kise in his side.

"It's okay." Kise said pulling his senpai's arm off him. "The balance will tip soon enough." He said with a sly grin planted on his face. Meanwhile, the Seirin Team was busy planning game plans for when break is over.

"Let's see. First of all, we have to deal with Kise-kun." Riko started.

"What I find surprising is that Kagami can't handle the guy himself." Hyuga added. "Should we put another guy on him instead?" she suggested. Causing the said redhead to jump.

"What? Hey, wait…Please." He said confusing the others.

"Please?" Riko asked.

"There is a way." Kuroko spoke up and everyone looked at her. Meanwhile, with Kise and his sempai.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasamatsu asked his kohai.

"It's because…They have a weakness." Kuroko and Kise said to their teammates.

"A weakness?" Riko said confused.

"What? You should have said something sooner." Hyuga scolded the girl.

"No, to be honest, I'm not really sure you could call it a weakness." She added confusing the team. "Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already off."

"W-what?" Hyuga said surprised while Riko stares at the girl. While Kise was still talking to his sempai.

"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes." The blonde boy began.

"Misdis…What?" Kasamatsu asked confused on what Kise was saying.

"Kurokochi's lack of presence isn't magic or anything like that. She's just directing your attention span elsewhere. Even I can do it. Watch me." The model replied and tossed a ball up into the air. "See? You're not looking at me." He said.

"Kurokochi is using her exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion that she disappeared so she can move the ball around." He explained.

"Well, it's not like she really has to do anything special to have no presence. But the more she uses it, the more we get used to it and its effect decreases." The blonde finished his explanation. Back with Seirin.

"What?! Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?!" Riko shouted and began scolding Kuroko, who shrieks away, scared in result, and while the boys watch in worry.

"I-I'm sorry, but to be honest you didn't ask." The girl replied obviously intimidated by the coach's hard glare and dark aura.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?!" The brunette growled, scaring the blue-haired girl. _"I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risks."_ The girl coach thought. Then, break was over and both teams went back in.

* * *

Kise had the ball, and the Seirin team was trying their best to keep him from shooting. However, the Kaijou team quickly got the drop on them, and were even able to bypass Kuroko's passes. Just when Kagami was about to make a basket, Kise stepped in and blocked it, knocking the ball out of bounds in the process.

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" The blonde teen spoke up as the panting and sweating redhead turns his attention to him. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles." He said.

"What was that you said?" Kagami asked annoyed at the copycat's attitude. This in turn, made the other player smirk and continue.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, and it won't be getting smaller anytime soon." Kise began with a cocky smirk planted on his face.

"More than just formations and strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport for size. The differences between your team and ours are too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but now I see how good you are." He added, making the other teen annoyed.

"I'll admit it, you do have potential, but you are still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never be able to beat me. The real world isn't that easy." The blonde finally finished and Kagami suddenly bursts out laughing. Confusing everyone.

"Sorry, sorry." He said starting to calm down. "I'm just so happy." He continued confusing the blonde. "It's just been a long time since anyone has said that to me. I heard it all the time over there." He continued.

"Over there?" Kise asked confused.

"In America." Kagami answered surprising the model.

"Wait. You lived in America? That's amazing." He said impressed.

"I thought I jumped the gun when I came back to Japan to play. Hearing you say that is very encouraging. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play against." The hotheaded redhead said as Kise had a serious expression on his face.

"It's better is I can't win." Kagami declared stunning the copycat. "Anyways, we're just getting started. Don't you think it's a little early to be saying you won? Besides, thanks to you, I now know your weakness." He said as he walked past the blonde player.

"Huh? What weakness?" Kise asked confused.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself. With one look? What if you can't see it? Against a someone who is already invisible, it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words, this girl is your weakness." He explained grabbing a certain blue haired girl by the arm and pulled her into view.

"K-Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" The girl asked annoyed as the redhead onto her, while Kise had a look of irritation edged on his face.

" _Taiga Kagami, how dare you touch_ my _Kurokochi!"_ The blonde teen thought angry and jealous at the same time. _"Mark my words, when I win this, she will be mine!"_ he swore in his head.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. Well I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. Don't worry there is plenty more where this came from.**

 **Later! Oh, and don't forget to post you opinions on this chapter.**


	5. Take Care of the Counter Attack

**Chapter 4:** **Take Care of the Counterattack!**

* * *

Kagami continued to hold onto Kuroko's arm as Kise glared at him angrily. While the other players all stared at them wide-eyed at Kagami's words.

"Kagami's powerless against Kise, but his weakness is…" Hyuga trailed off stunned.

"Aside from passing, the weakest player on the court, Kuroko-chan?" Riko said confused.

"So?" Kise finally spoke, while Kuroko shoved Kagami off her arm. "It's true that Kurokochi's style is the only one I can't imitate, but what does that change?" The blonde teen asked as the scorekeepers announced the end of the first quarter and a two-minute break.

"It changes everything." Kagami answered the copycat. "We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter." He promised and turned to leave with the blonde glaring daggers at him.

" _That's what you think, but it will be who will win, and Kurokochi will finally be mine."_ Kise thought and took a quick glance at the said girl with a huge grin as they all cleared odd the court.

"An eight point difference. Seirin is not bad." One of the Kaijou players commented about the scores.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Coach Takeuchi angrily scolded his team. "They're closing up the gap!" he added.

"Yes sir!" the players all said together. Except for Kise, who was lost in thought.

"Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!" The coach demanded.

"Yes sir!" the players repeated.

"You're taller than them. So get the rebounds!" Takeuchi demanded.

"Yes sir!" the other players replied as Kasamatsu looked at Kise, who was still lost in thought. Meanwhile, with Seirin.

"I see. Yeah, that could work." Riko said while smirking then turned to a certain duo. "Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down, huh?" she commented.

"N-no, I was always…"

"You were really pissed!" the others interrupted the redhead.

"But, Kuroko-chan and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be the key." Riko added. "Can you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably." Kagami replies sounding unsure as he looks at Kuroko. "We'll wo…" he's cut off, by a certain petite blue-haired girl nailing him in the bottom side of his ribs. "You brat. What was that for?" he groaned clutching his side.

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" she asked and Kagami was quiet.

"Of course I do." He growled before nailing the girl back, and everyone started at him. Then it was time for the game to continue and the players went out onto the court, while the Kaijou students began cheering on their team.

* * *

Kaijou took the first shot, but Seirin was quickly catching up. As Kagami got the ball, he quickly made a dash for the hoop with Kise not far behind. However, the tiger quickly passed the ball back to Kuroko, who coordinated the ball back to Kagami passing Kise, and the redhead dunked the ball in.

The two continued this coordination routine, passing the ball to each other and others, creating more opportunities for their team to score. The point gap was now only five difference.

"*pant*, Kurokochi…" Kise groaned as he turned to the said girl.

"Kise-kun, you're strong. I'm powerless, and Kagami-kun can't stand against you. However, when we work together, we have a chance to beat you." She resorted with the giant redhead next to her.

"Hmph. You really have changed Kurokochi." Kise commented. "We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner. True, I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes, you'll lose this game soon!" he swore as he took the ball, and turned.

"Not so fast." Kagami said as Kuroko got in front of the blonde model, blocking him off, surprising the teen.

"Huh? Kuroko's on Kise?" Kasamatsu said surprised as everyone gasped.

"Huh? Who's that girl who's on Kise? Isn't she the only girl and who does all those passes?" asked one of the students watching.

"Odd. I don't remember her doing much anything else besides passes." Another commented.

"She doesn't stand a chance!" a bunch shouted at once.

"I never imagined that we'd play together like this Kurokochi." Kise said.

"Neither did me." Kuroko admitted as the two stared at each other.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can never stop me, Kurokochi!" The blonde player said as he ran past the blue-haired girl, only to end face to face with Kagami this time.

"Wrong. We're not going to stop you." The redhead announced.

"We're taking the ball!" Riko shouted from her seat. At that moment, someone smacked the ball out of Kise's hands, causing the blonde to turn to see Kuroko.

"It's doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kagami said as another Seirin player came by, picking up the ball and made a dash for the hoop. "We're _trying_ to let you through!" Kagami said as their team made a basket.

Kise got the ball back. Instead of trying to run past Kuroko, he decided to take the shot. However, just as he was about to shoot, a certain redhead knocked the ball out of the blonde teen's hands.

"Fast break!" Kagami shouted then made a dash for it with Kuroko behind him. Kise then snapped out of his shock, and started to follow, but tripped and fell on top of someone, causing everyone else to freeze as the two collided on the floor.

"Kuroko-chan!" Riko shouted as Hyuga told the referee to pause the game.

" _Huh? What just what just happened?"_ Kise thought confused as he lifted himself up, only to find himself on top of Kuroko, whose bangs were covering her face. _"Eh?! Kurokochi?!"_ the blonde thought surprised. "Kurokochi! I'm so sorry! It was an ac…"

 _*Slap!*_

Everyone froze as a crack sound echoed throughout the gym, and they all stared at the source. No one could believe it. Kuroko had just slapped Kise right across the face. The girl then got up from under the model and dashed out of the gym.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted and started following the girl along with Riko, leaving the rest of the team shocked, while Kise stood up dazed, lost in his thoughts.

" _Kuro…ko…chi…? Wh-what…what was that?"_ He thought confused then lightly touched the forming bruise on his cheek. Obviously, his modeling manger was not going to be happy about this, but that wasn't what worried him the most. What worried him was the look on Kuroko's face when she struck him.

" _When I saw your face, it looked like you were scared that I was gonna hurt you. Why?"_ he thought so confused then turned to door the girl ran out of and ran too.

* * *

-Meanwhile; In the Kaijou School bathroom-

In one of the stalls, Kuroko was gagging and hacking into the toilet, as some blood trickled out of the wound on her forehead, she got when she hit the floor, over her closed right eye. However, she ignored it as the event flashed in her mind.

" _Kurokochi!"_ Kise's voice ran through her head as she remembered him on top of her, and another image flashed in her mind. _"Tetsuna~"_ a husky voice said as a figure stared at the girl with one cold yellow/orange eye.

" _Disgusting! Gross! Dirty! Filthy! Slut! Skank!"_ Those words ran in the girl's head as she finished gagging and wiped her face with some toilet paper then tossed it into the toilet. The dripping blood eventually got to her as she began feeling dizzy and leaned back against the door pushing it open as she collapsed onto the floor.

Just then, both Riko and Kagami rush into the bathroom, **(AN: Okay, I know normally Kagami would not go in because he is a boy and this is technically the girl's bathroom, but this is kind of an emergency, so I'll it slide)** , only to find Kuroko laying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god! Kuroko-chan!" Riko shouted as she and Kagami rush over to the girl.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?!" Kagami asked concerned about his partner.

"I'm not sure." Riko replied worried as she checked over the girl. "She's alive, but she seems very weak. The bleeding doesn't help." The coach replied.

"I'll carry her to the Nurse's Office. You tell everyone that she won't be joining in the game." Kagami said picking up the girl princess styled and heads out the door. While Riko stayed behind when she noticed something with the toilet. She walked over to the ball only to find vomit in the water. Riko feels slightly disgusted before flushing the puke away.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kagami. As the boy exited the bathroom, he ran into a certain blonde teen, whose eyes widen when he sees the girl in the redhead's arms.

"What happened to Kurokochi?! Is she okay?!" Kise asked concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Coach and me found her past out in the bathroom." Kagami explained. "Can you tell me where the Nurse's Office is?" he asked and Kise nods.

"Come with me. I'll show you the way." Kise said and began leading the two to the office. "Nurse!" Kise shouted as they entered the office, startling the doctor.

"Kise-kun?! What's the matter?!" The nurse asked then noticed the past out blue-haired girl in Kagami's arms. "Never mind. Bring her over here." The woman then guided the two to one of the beds and Kagami placed the unconscious girl in one.

"I'd appreciate it if you two leave." The nurse demanded.

"But, Kurokochi…" Kise stared, but is cut off by Kagami grabbing his shoulder.

"We should probably get back to the game." He said. Kise sighs and nods his head as the two leave while the nurse went straight away to treating Kuroko.

"*Sigh* Not again." Kise groaned as he and Kagami walked through the school hall back to the gym.

"Huh? What do you mean "Not again"?" Kagami asked the blonde player. "You saying that this happened before?" he asked.

"Mm-hm, back in middle-school." The blonde teen began. "It was during practice, when she suddenly collapsed out of nowhere. She was immediately rushed to the nurse's office, and later the hospital. I don't know what exactly happened there, but afterwards she quit the club. I wanted to ask her, but you know how god she is at hiding herself."

Kise finished his explanation as the two made it back to the gym, and went to their teams.

* * *

Riko had just finished explaining the situation to the team.

"Kagami-kun, did you get Kuroko to the office?" Riko asked, while the redhead nods his head in response.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Hyuga. Without their invisible shield, this game was as good as lost.

"Obviously Kuroko-chan can't play anymore. We'll have to make do with the members we have left." Riko answered.

"Make do?" One of the team asks unsure.

"Isn't this going to be difficult without Kuroko?" Another asked.

"The second years will be our core defensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let the other team get too far." Riko said turning to Hyuga. "I know it's early, but it's game time, Hyuga-kun." She said then turned to Kagami.

"Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offense Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything can to stop Kise-kun from scoring." She instructed.

"Eh? Are you sure that will work?" The redhead asked a little miffed.

"It'll be fine. Have some faith would you." Hyuga interrupted.

"B-but…"

"I said it'll be fine, dumbass. Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I'll kill." The captain said in strangely cheery voice with a smile. Creeping everyone out.

The game resumed, Kagami on the defense, while Hyuga was the star of the offense. As the captain got the ball, he quickly made his way to the hoop and made a basket.

"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going, he's amazing! Also scary! He's the multiple personality clutch shooter, Junpei Hyuga!" Riko shouted. "Calm and collected, he never loses his cool! Although, he may seem in control, he does have a sense of humor. He is Shun Izuki!

"The hardworking unsung hero! A man whose voice no one has heard, Rinnosuke Mitobe! He can do everything and nothing! A jack-of-all-trades, master of none! Shinji Koganei!"

"You're so mean!" said cat-mouthed boy complained with anime tears.

The game was intense. Seirin wasn't too bad, but Kaijou was still in the lead. The team continued to try and catch up to the other team, but it wasn't easy. Especially without Kuroko's help. Seirin was falling behind.

"Coach, isn't there anything we can do?" Asked one of the players on the bench.

"They have barely enough energy left for plays after the first half's pace." Riko replied sadly. "If only we had Kuroko-chan." She continued. _"But, compared to what happened in the bathroom, I doubt she will be on the court anytime soon."_ She mentally added in her head.

"Very well." Said a voice catching Riko's attention as she turned around to see Kuroko in the doorway with a bandage on her forehead. "I'll go in then." She said and began stumbling into the gym and to the court.

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Riko asked getting in the girl's way, as another woman came in.

"But you just said I needed to be in." Kuroko exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you to do that. It just slipped out." Riko replied.

"And besides." The woman from before interrupted. "You are in no condition to be playing." She explained.

"Still, I have my team to think about. So I'll be going." The blue-haired girl says. "If I can do anything to help our team, please let me. Besides, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I promised I would the shadow to his light." She added with a straight face, and Riko couldn't help but feel touched.

"*Sigh* Okay, but if I even think you're in trouble you're coming right back in, understand?" the girl coach replied, and with that Kuroko was back in the game.

The referee called a quick time-out, and Kuroko switched out with Koganei, while Riko kept the nurse on stand-by just in case. Kuroko strode up to Kagami, who stared at his partner before talking.

"Let's go." he said.

"Or course." Kuroko replied while being stared by Kise. The game continued.

Seirin now had a fair shot, and the scores were only a two-point difference now, but it didn't stop there. Seirin had tied with Kaijou, surprising everyone. It looks like Seirin might actually win. However, it was then Kise got serious. He was able to bypass Kuroko and Kagami's coordination and make a basket, putting Kaijou back ahead. He then looked at the pair with an intense look in his eyes.

"I won't lose to anyone. Not even Kurokochi." He said in a threating tone. _"And when I win, Kurokochi will finally, finally, be mine."_ He added in his head.

The game then continued, more intense than ever as both teams were constantly making more baskets. The scores staying at a two-point difference. One again the teams were tied, with only mere seconds to spare.

Just as one of the Kaijou players was about to score, Kagami quickly stepped in and knocked out of the player's hands before he could shoot. The ball ended up in Hyuga's hands and he tossed it to the other side of the court, where Kagami picked it up and quickly made his way to the basket along with Kuroko.

The two were confronted with Kise as they were almost there. The redhead quickly passed the ball to Kuroko who then took the shot, and that's when the players realized the duo was doing an alley-loop. Both Kise and Kagami jumped to get the ball, but Kagami was somehow able to climb higher and dunk the ball in just as the time went out.

That was it. Seirin won. 100 to 98. Kise was shocked, he couldn't believe it. He lost. He actually lost.

* * *

 **Boo-yay! Finally finished. Sorry for not updating in a while. Of course it didn't help mom had to hog the computer for almost the whole day. Hahaha~!**

 **Anyway, later guys! Don't forget to post those reviews!**


	6. Your Basketball

**Chapter 5:** **Your basketball**

* * *

Everyone was frozen. The Kaijou team couldn't believe it, especially Kise. They lost, Kaijou actually lost. To Seirin. Kagami took one last look at the scores. Seirin had 100, while Kaijou had 98.

"All Right!" the redhead shouted, and the others praised him.

"I lost?" Kise said frozen from shock. He couldn't believe it. He lost. He actually lost. _"For the first time in my life, I…"_ his thoughts trailed off as his vision blurred and his eyes began feeling wet. "Huh? What?" he said reaching up his hand wiping something off his face and that's when he realized he was crying.

"You Idiot!" Kasamatsu shouted and Kise in the back. "Stop crying already, and you've got some guts to say you never lost before. I'll hit you!" he shouted at the crying blonde. "Looks like you better add "revenge" to that empty dictionary of yours!" The blonde wiped away his tears and smirked. With that, everyone got ready to leave.

Outside the school, Kasamatsu and Hyuga said their goodbyes while Coach Takeuchi was fuming with dark anger, and Riko was lost in a dreamy daze.

"Because we're in different districts, if we play again it will be at Inter-High." Kasamatsu said.

"We'll be there. I don't want to confess my love butt naked." Hyuga said back and everyone began leaving.

"Hey, where's Kise?" One of the Kaijou team asks, catching Kuroko's attention.

* * *

Meanwhile Kise was washing his face by the school fountain. He reached up his hand and gently touched the still red mark on his cheek. He was still so confused about that. Why did Kuroko slap him? He sighed then turned off the water.

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn't think you'd actually lose." Kise heard and turned his head to see a tall teen boy.

"You came to watch, Midorimachi?" Kise asked the teen.

"Either way, it was an unfortunate game." The green-haired teen replied. "Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate wasn't on your side." He added and pushed up his glasses with bandaged fingers.

"I haven't seen you since middle school. It's good to see you again." Kise greeted. "I see you haven't stopped tapping your fingers. Anyway, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?" The blonde player continued.

"That's why you're no good. Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you "do the likeliest and god will do the best"? Optimal makes you worthy of fate's grace." The green-haired boy said and tossed a cold pack to the model.

"I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. By the way, the lucky item is a toy frog. This is why my shots never miss." He said and showed a frog figurine.

" _Geez. Even after all this time I still don't get it."_ Kise thought starring at the frog. _"This is the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter, Shintaro Midorima."_

"By the way." Midorima spoke up, catching the blonde's attention. "What happened to your face? I arrived during the beginning of the last quarter." The green-haired teen asked as Kise sighed and pressed the cold pack to his face.

"During a struggle I accidently collided with Kurokochi, and we both fell to the floor." Kise began, and Midorima slightly flinched. "As I got up she slapped me, and that's how I got the bruise." The blonde finished.

"Hey speaking of which, why didn't you just go to see Kurokochi, instead of me?" he asked and the green-haired teen froze. It was completely silent until a dining bell sound broke it.

"Midorima you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" the two turned to see a boy on a strange bicycle-cart.

"I just came to watch the game today." Midorima replied bluntly then turned back to Kise. "Allow me to apologize." He said confusing the blonde. "There is no way we'll be losing to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you will have to give up on you revenge." The boy elaborated as the two noticed the Seirin team walking by.

* * *

Later, the team stopped by a hospital to have Kuroko checked up, to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, everything was good and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief, happy their teammate was okay.

On the way back, everyone wanted to eat out, but no one had any money on him or her, so it seemed hopeless. However, Riko had a brilliant idea. At a restaurant "Stake Bomber", they had an offer.

*Eat a "Super Volume 4kg Steak" in 30 minutes or less, and it's free. Those who fail must pay a 10,000-yen fee.*

"What's wrong? Don't hold back." Riko said cheerfully as the team sat down at the restaurant tables.

" _This is too much!"_ The players thought nervous as they all stared at the giant piece of meat on their plates.

"Um, what are we going to do if we can't finish it all?" Hyuga asked nervous.

"What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" Riko asked annoyed.

" _For basketball?"_ the players thought. The guys then dug in. Kuroko was the first to call it quits, but the others tried harder. Only to fail. Luckily, Kagami ate their leftovers for them, and they didn't need to pay. Everyone thanked him for it. Afterwards, Kuroko left the restaurant. Only to meet a familiar face outside.

"Kise-kun?" she said surprised as she stared at the teen who had a bandage on his cheek. The place where Kuroko hit him earlier.

"Do you have a minute to talk, Kurokochi?" the blonde asked the girl.

* * *

Later the rest of the team left. All still impressed and thankful to Kagami.

"Okay, let's go home. Is everyone here?" Riko asked her players.

"Hey. Where's Kuroko?" Hyuga asked noticing the blue-haired girl gone.

"She must be near the back like always…" One of the players said, and they looked back to see nothing. "She's not there." Everyone said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroko was with Kise in a small park nearby, walking and talking. Well Kise was doing most of the talking while Kuroko stayed quiet, still feeling a little guilty about hitting the boy.

"You know, it's been a while since we talked like this." Kise said. "By the way, how's your injury?" he asked.

"It's fine. I'll live." Kuroko replied quietly. She wanted to ask if Kise's bruise was okay, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, so she just stayed quiet as the two came up to some benches and Kise sat on one of them, dropping his bag to the side and stared at Kuroko, with a basketball in hand.

"*Sigh* I saw Midorimachi today." He said and Kuroko slightly flinches.

"To be honest we don't talk much." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Hehe. Now that you mention it…" Kise laughed a little. Suddenly, he turned serious. "You know, that left hand of his is no joke. Especially on days for Cancers." He said and Kuroko nods in agreement.

"Seems like he just came today to watch the game. Anyway…First you turned me down, and then I lost today's game. Everything just seems to be going all wrong lately. Although, I really didn't expect you to say yes, but I was serious." The boy said sitting up on the bench back and leaning backwards.

"Kise-kun, you'll fall like that!" Kuroko said with worry in her voice. "Uh, I'm sorry." She apologized as Kise hops off the bench and walks over to the girl.

"Relax I'm kidding." The blonde boy said cheerfully. "Actually, I'd like to know your reason." He said confusing the girl. "Why did you suddenly quit the club and disappear not long after the middle school championship game? What exactly happened with you at to the hospital?" He asked then tossed the ball to the girl.

However, the ball just landed at her feet and that's when Kise noticed that the girl was holding her stomach was shuddering, seemly terrified.

"Kurokochi…?" he whispered confused, and concerned about the girl.

* * *

-Meanwhile; with Seirin-

"I can't believe no one noticed her leave. I know she has no presence, but seriously this is ridiculous." Riko groaned as everyone was trying to locate the missing girl. Everyone spread out to look for her, with no such luck.

"Sheesh, where could she be?" Kagami groaned as he entered the park. As he walked by a basketball court, he noticed some kids playing in it. _"Street ball. It's been a while since I've that in Japan."_ The boy thought then noticed something on the other side of the court.

It was Kuroko and Kise, but what was surprising was that Kuroko was shuddering. Realizing that something was wrong, he began running over to the pair.

Meanwhile, Kise was really concerned about Kuroko. When he asked why Kuroko quit the team and what happened at the hospital, she grew quiet and suddenly became a quivering mess.

"I-I'm not sure myself." She finally said. "True. I started to not like Teiko's policies. I felt, as if we were lacking something. Something important." She added. _"That's only half the truth actually."_ She added in thought.

"What are you talking about? Sports is about winning. What could be more important than that?" Kise asked not getting what the bluenette was saying, and why she was still quivering.

"Truth is I thought the same thing until recently. S-so I still don't quite know what's wrong with it, but…All I know is that I started to hate basketball at that time." She said and began thinking back to those times in Teiko.

"The feel of the ball. The squeak of basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I began playing because I loved the game. That's why I was so impressed when I met Kagami-kun." She suddenly said, and Kise's eyes twitched as the girl continued.

"He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through some rough times, but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else." The girl finished her explanation as Kise's eyes darken.

"I see. So that's, it isn't it." He said in a threating voice, causing Kuroko to flinch and look up to see a very dark looking Kise starring at her. "You really think, I'll hand you over to an amateur like him!" he shouted and grabbed the girl violently.

"K-Kise-kun? What are you doing?! S-stop it…t-that hurts!" The girl begged while struggling, but it went unheard by the blonde boy holding her.

"You really admire him that much huh?" he said with a dark aura. "I can say one thing then. If you truly think so highly because of his attitude towards basketball, someday the two of you will parts ways." He smirked scaring the girl, whose arms were clench tightly by the boy in front of her.

"The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. Each one holds a special ability even I can't copy. I realized during today's game that Kagami is still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he is still a beginner. He's just enjoying the thrill of playing against strong opponents.

"However, someday he will achieve the Generation of Miracles level and grow apart from his team and you. When he does, do you really think Kagami won't change?" The blonde stopped talking, while the girl tried to take in his words.

"No." She suddenly said surprising the blonde. "Kagami-kun isn't that kind of a person. That won't happen. I promised to be Kagami-kun's shadow to his light, and that we would help our team become the best in Japan." She continued and Kise's look darkened even more.

"Now please, let me go." She begged and tried to get out of the model's grasp, but the blonde boy just tightens his grips instead. "Ow." She groaned.

"No. If I let you go, you'll just disappear again. I've waited so long just to see you. Now that I have, I find that another has taken you! I won't allow it! You belong to me!" he shouted and an image flashed in Kuroko's mind.

" _You belong to me, Tetsuna!"_ a voice growled in her head. "No!" the girl shouted. "Please stop! It hurts!" she begged as she struggled to get out of Kise's grasp, but to no avail as the boy pulled her closer to him.

" _N-no please! Not again! Please! S-some-somebody please, help!"_ she cried out in her mind, as Kise grew closer to her, their lips almost about to touch.

Suddenly, Kuroko is pulled away, and Kise is pushed off. Kuroko looked up to see Kagami with seriously pissed off look on his face while standing in front of the girl.

"Kagami…kun…?" the girl whispered to herself.

"What the hell are you doing!" the redhead shouted at the blonde teen.

"Huh?" Kise replied with twinge of annoyance.

"She begged you to let go! Why the hell didn't you?! You were seriously hurting her!" Kagami yelled even more and Kise realized that he was right. He let his jealously take over and ended up hurting the girl he loved.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" he trailed off shocked by his own actions.

"Damn straight! And what the hell did you kidnap her for anyway?!" the tall ten growled.

"I-I just wanted to talk…t-that's all…" he shuddered. _"…but…When I heard her talking so highly of Kagami, it felt like he was taking her from me, and I just couldn't help my anger."_ He thought gritting his teeth.

"Well we couldn't go home thanks to you! Coach wouldn't shut up about responsibility or something. We've been looking for her all over. Even I was starting to get worried." He scolded.

"And you…" he turned to face Kuroko. Only, she wasn't there. "Woah! What?! Seriously? Again?! How's does she do that?!" he shouted and started looking around franticly for the girl. Until he spotted something in the outdoor court.

Some punks were harassing the three teen boys who were playing on the court. The all played to decided who would use it, but the punks cheated by using all five of their man against the only three boys, but what caught the redhead's attention wasn't the punks. It was a certain blue-haired girl standing in front of them.

"What about this is fair?" she asked startling the boys, who just now realized her presence.

"W-what the…? Who are you? And where did you come from?" One of the punks asked looking around.

"That isn't basketball. Besides, violence is terrible." Kuroko said to the boys with her usual blank expression.

"W-what the hell is she doing?" Kagami asked as he and Kise watched from outside of the court.

"Kurokochi?" Kise asked confused as well. Back in the court, everyone stared at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the thugs asked Kuroko as he glared at her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Hahaha~! There are still people like that these days." One of the punks chuckled. "Fine then. Let's settle this with basketball." He offered then notices Kuroko's figure and smirks. "And if you lose, how about we have a little fun?" he said as a hand came out of nowhere and ruffled Kuroko's hair as two other boys enter.

"Yo. Mind if we play too?" Said Kise as he and Kagami step up beside Kuroko.

"Why's you get involved anyway, idiot?" Kagami scolded the girl as the punks are intimidated by the huge teen. "Five on three is fine. Bring it on." The redhead challenged. The game began and Kuroko Kise and Kagami destroyed the punks in no time flat.

* * *

Later by the benches, Kagami began scolding the girl for going in there alone.

"What the hell were you thinking!" the redhead shouted. "Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?" he asked.

"No, they would have defiantly beaten me up." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"You idiot!" Kagami yelled as Kise stared.

" _Considering how they were staring at her. I think they had more in mind, then just beating her up."_ The blonde teen thought nervously.

"I knew I wouldn't stand a chance, but those thugs were terrible. I just wanted to teach them a lesson." The girl explained.

"You should've at least considered the consequences first!" the redhead scolded and it became kind of a one-sided argument, as Kuroko just kept apologizing. Kise stared at them before grabbing his bag.

"I should probably be leaving now." He said then turned to the blue-haired girl. "Um…Kurokochi," he says walking up to the girl, who slightly backs away. Kise sighed, that was to be expected after what he did. "Hey, I'm sorry about grabbing like that. I promise not to do that again. Later." He said and turned away to leave.

" _On the bright side I got to play with Kurokochi again."_ He added in his as he began walking while being looked at by Kuroko. "Oh," the blonde suddenly says, and quickly turned back. "Don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagamichi!" he called back making the tall redhead flinch.

""K-Kagamichi"?!" he said taken aback by the sudden nick-name.

"Yeah, Kise-kun adds "chi" to the names of those he acknowledges." Kuroko explained. "That's great for you." She added.

"I don't want that!" Kagami growled back.

"Don't you dare lose in the preliminaries! See ya!" Kise called as he ran off. Leaving the two alone.

"Kagami-kun, I'd like to ask something. Did you hear my conversation with Kise-kun?" she asked the redhead.

"About us parting ways? Yeah I heard it, but I was more concerned on how he was hurting you." He replied. "Besides, we don't really get along like that in the first place." He added.

"You were the one who said I could do it alone. If you're right, there's nothing to worry about. Besides…" The redhead trailed off turning to the girl. "You promised to be the shadow to my light and lead our team to the top together. That's your basketball." He said. Kuroko stared at him for a moment, before a cute smile spread on her face.

"Kagami-kun. You know, you say some deep things sometimes. I guess that's part of why I admire you so much." She said and Kagami looked away blushing. "Let's head back now." She said as the two proceed to exit the park.

As the stepped off the playground, Kuroko is suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace. I'll give you three hints; Short brown hair. Small boyish figure. Pink whistle.

"Kuroko-chan! Don't ever disappear like that again!" Riko yelled as she continued to hug the blue-haired girl to death. "I was so worried that some bad guys kidnapped you! Or worse!" she continued, not noticing the girl's lack of breathing.

"Um…Coach." Hyuga spoke catching the said girl's attention. "I don't think Kuroko is breathing." He stated and Riko realized he was. She immediately let go and Kuroko was able to breathe again.

"S-sorry. I was just so worried." Riko apologized. Kuroko shrugged it off and looked at the clock.

"Oh, got to go! Later everyone!" she said and ran off leaving her team confused. Why was she in such a rush?

* * *

-Scene Change-

"Ah, her you go Kuroko-chan." A woman in an apron said while handing the said a little bundle in a sling.

"Thanks again, for taking care of Tetsuya." Kuroko thanked the woman.

"It was my pleasure dear." The woman replied. "You know you're such a responsible older sister." She added and Kuroko slightly flinched while clutching the giggling Tetsuya in her grasp.

"Thank you." She said and left the nursey heading home.

After walking into her home, Tetsuya began tugging at her shirt. The girl looked down at the little bundle, and realized he was hungry. She sighed slipping off her shoes and heads inside, to her bedroom.

After she finished feeding the bundle, Kuroko set the little boy in his crib and went to bed. She sighed as she thought about the day's events. She shivered slightly as she clutched her arm where Kise Previously grabbed her.

" _What was that?"_ she thought confused. _"Why was he so angry when I talked about Kagami? I don't get it."_ She looked at the crib at the other side of the room, and sighed. _"T-the way he did that was like…was like…"_ her thoughts trailed off as an orange yellow eye flashed in her mind and she snuggled in her blankets more.

"No. Don't think about that." She told herself, as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you want stop reading my stories. Later! And don't forget to post those reviews.**


	7. Let Me Tell You Two Things

**Chapter 6: Let Me Tell You Two Things**

* * *

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Waah!" Kuroko awoke to the sound of a loud wail. She checked her clock, which read 1:00 am. She groaned as she sat up in her bed, and looked at the crib in her room. She sighed again as she stood up from her bed and went over to the white crib.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" she said to the wailing bundle before scooping him in her embrace. "Shh, shh, there, there, little one." She said soothing to the baby while rocking him gently.

After some time, Tetsuya finally started to calm down. He became content with chewing on a piece of the girl's blue hair as he slowly nodded off as the girl sat down on her bed while holding the little bundle close her.

"Don't worry." she whispered sweetly. "I'm here. I'll protect you." She promised then kissed the baby's forehead.

* * *

-Scene Change-

 _Kagami dashed down the court as he got the ball and was heading straight for the basket. Not far behind was Ryota Kise as he tried to prevent Kagami's basket._

" _I won't let you do that!" Kise shouted with fury as the two jumped into the air._

" _I don't need you to return the favor." Kagami said back. "Because…this ends now!" he shouted as he dunked the ball._

* * *

"Huh?" Kagami groaned sleepily as he opened his eyes to a brightness.

"Don't "huh" me, Kagami-kun." A gruff voice snarled and that's when Kagami realized the situation. He had fallen asleep in class, and his hand was on his teacher's almost hairless head.

"How dare you sleep so shamelessly in my class." The teacher scolded. "Come to the factually office later." He commanded as Kagami removed his hand with a start. He glowers in annoyance then heard some soft snoring from behind him where a certain blue-haired girl sat.

" _Hang on. Why didn't she get in trouble too?"_ The redhead thought annoyed, as he looked over his shoulder to a sleeping Kuroko. However, Kagami couldn't help but think that the girl was kind of cute. He held back a blush as he turned forward.

Although it wasn't just them, the entire Seirin Team was tired, and practically falling asleep in their class due to the practice game against Kaijou. Although Kuroko might be sleepy for a "different reason". Soon it was lunchtime and the first years were called to meet in the school hallways.

"What so you want?" Kagami asked Riko.

"Go buy some bread." Riko replied immediately confusing the first years. "On the 27th of every month, the Seirin High cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread." She explained just confusing the first-years even more.

"Supposedly," Riko began again. "Eating this fantastic bread will bring you in love, clubs, or anything else. The triple Iberian pork cutlet sandwich, with caviar, foie-gras, and truffles! It's 2800 yen!" the girl said excitedly, while some groaned.

"We beat Kaijou, and practice is coming along well. We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum." Hyuga said.

"However, we're not the only ones with our eyes on it." Riko added while sighing. "It always gets a little busier than usual." She said while Hyuga gives a guilty look.

"Hmph, we just have to go buy some bread right?" Kagami spoke up. "That's easy as pie…ma'am." He continued and Hyuga handed the red head some money in an envelope.

"Here." The boy in glasses said as Kagami took the envelope. "The second years will pay for this. Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there too." He asked.

"But if you fail…I don't need any change. Instead, you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork." He said suddenly giving off a dark aura scaring the first years.

"Hey. If you don't hurry, they'll be sold out." Izuki suddenly said and the first years were off to the cafeteria.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Kagami groaned when they arrived at their destination. Only to discover it in chaos as almost half the entire student body was crowding the school shop for the exotic bread.

"It-it's chaos." Fukuda commented.

"We have to go though. Three the strength training will kill us." Kagami spoke up and everyone agreed. With that, the battle began.

Kawahara was the first to make a move and charge in. However, he failed and ended up being knocked back out of the crowd. The others all tried again with many stratifies, but failed each time.

"Ah! It hopeless!" the boys groaned.

"Um…excuse me." They heard and turned around to see Kuroko. "I got one." She said showing the bread she bought surprising everyone. Kagami charged forward and grabbed the girl by her uniform shirt.

"What?! You?! How?!" he asked eccentric and the girl thought back.

"Using the flow of the crowd I was able to squeeze through to the front, so I got the bread and left some money." She explained. "Here." She said handing the bread to Kagami then noticed the other first years. "Is something wrong?" she asked but the boys just stay quiet, still shocked by what she just said.

* * *

After gathering some more bread, the first years head up to the roof to meet with the second years.

"Here we bought them." One of the first years said showing the bag with the bread in it. The guys were exhausted. After all the fuss, they ended sweaty with shriveled and messy uniforms. Well, all except Kuroko that is.

"Well done." Riko praised and took out some juice boxes. "Here. Have some juice." She said.

"Wait, does this mean…?"

"It's fine. Go ahead and eat it." Izuki said.

"After all." Hyuga jumped in. "You worked for it." With that, the first years turned to each other to decide whom to eat the bread first. They decided on Kuroko since she got the bread herself.

"Thanks for the food." She said and took a bite of the bread. She was quiet for a moment before a small smile spread across. "It's delicious." She said with slight sparkles in her eyes and everyone blushes at her cuteness.

"No way. I've haven't seen Kuroko this happy before." Commented one of the first-years and the rest start digging into the delicious bread. While Kagami was eating a jumbo BLT sub sandwich. He was back was turned so no one saw the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

-Later that afternoon-

The team was gathered in the school gym, where Hyuga began explaining the Inter-High tournament preliminaries and the rival schools. Specifically the school where a certain Green-head attended. As the captain finished talking, one of the players asked where their missing coach was.

"Oh. She went to observe our first opponent's practice game." Hyuga explained as a certain brunette girl walked in to the gym. "Well, speak of the devil." The club captain said as Riko made her way over to the players with a serious expression.

"She was skipping after the Kaijou game, but she isn't today." Kawahara said.

"Coach, won't you be skipping today?" Furihata asked the girl dumbly.

"Like Hell!" she snapped at the two with dark aura and glare, making both flinch.

"Idiots. She would never act stupid over an official game." Hyuga scolded both of them then turned to the girl coach. "However, you do seem unhappy, are they really good?" he asked.

"We shouldn't worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn't looking so good." She replied making everyone flinch.

"What do you mean?" Hyuga asked the girl.

"One of the players might give us some trouble." She replied putting a hand to her chin. "You can watch the video later. For now take a look at this photo." She instructed as she handed Hyuga her cellphone. The captain flips it open to get a look as the players gather round to see too.

"Th-this is…" Hyuga trailed looking at the picture. Which was off a cute little kitten on some soft pink blankets looking up with adorable innocent eyes. "It-it's, cute, but…" The glasses boy trailed with a faint blush, while the others froze. Kuroko had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the adorable sight.

"Ah sorry, sorry. It's the next one." Riko said, having face-palmed herself for the mistake.

"Huh? The next one?" Hyuga said as he clicked for the next one, but immediately gasped as well as the other players. The picture showed a hugged well- built dark-skinned man in a basketball jersey.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign exchange student from Senegal." Riko explained and everyone froze in shock and nervousness.

"What? He's just big." Kagami said seemly unfazed.

"This Papa Mbaye… Wait, what was it again?" Hyuga stammered having a hard time pronouncing the guy's name, as did the others apparently.

"We're not getting anywhere." Riko groaned as they tried to get his name right. "Kuroko-chan, give him a nickname or something." She asked the blue-haired girl.

"Hmm…How about "Dad" then?" said girl suggested and everyone freezes then starts laughing at the name, but it worked.

"Oi!" Riko shouted getting all the players' attention. "He's not just tall. His arms and are long too. Everything about him is big." She began explaining.

"More and more schools are inviting students from abroad in order to increase their power. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year, but with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough. Because of this one simple reason, no one can stop him." Everyone froze in silence as Riko finished.

"But we can't just do nothing." Kagami spoke up.

"Who said we would?" Riko resorted surprising the redhead. "So, Kagami-Kun, Kuroko-chan, starting tomorrow you two will have your own training regimen." She announced stunning Kagami for a moment before a smirk our on his face.

"The preliminaries start on May 16th. Until then, you won't even have time to complain!" she instructed and everyone agreed. And so, with that the training began. But, what the Seirin team, or Kuroko, didn't know was what would happen during this time period, or the effect it would have on the team.

* * *

 **And…Cliffy! Finally I got this done. Whew what a work out. Anyway, I'm actually cutting it off for today, next will feature a certain secret that Kuroko has been hiding. Later guys!**


End file.
